Zootopia: 2W Reboot and Lore Archives
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: This is just an understanding of the lore in my Two Worlds story and the changes that will be present in the reboot, as well a much better understanding how this lore differs from the main Zootopia Unvierse
1. Chapter 1

**So your thinking on what changes Zootopia Two Worlds will have and what changes to the lore will be, well right now I'm going to tell you everything, yes I know I'm not suppose to put this here but as I said countless times the forums here are useless.**

* * *

 _ **Changes**_

 **The list of changes will be this:**

 **1\. Ben is more sarcastic, smarter, less aggressive, but still suffers from Mild PTSD from the war.**

 **2\. Zootopia and Sing (2016) are in the same universe, after watching the film yesterday it open more options for the reboot which means characters from that film will be in the story, some as main characters, some as supporting characters, and some of these will be in the Spin-off.**

 **3\. Adam's age and species is change, he'll be an 8 year old predator (still deciding)**

 **4\. Cut characters from the Zootopia film will be in the story from Honey to Swinton to the Gerbils.**

 **5\. Some scenes will be changed with more lore and details added .**

 **6\. Tiny details and references to the Spin-off series, like the failed HR landings of Outback Island and the scars of the bombing raids on Bunnyburrow.**

 **7\. All animals (minus fish and invertebrates) live in Zoootpia, ranging from birds to reptiles and amphibians.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Lore, as you can tell each character and faction has a different view on the humans and the Commwealth Federation and it's Military and how the HR view the CF and Zootopia**

 **Judy Hopps: She's okay with them, she's friends with a human, but she thinks that they focus too much on advancing their military might and always creating more weapons of war, she also doesn't agree with how the CF and CFM advance in making more weapons of war (nukes, better guns) but she's thankful that the humans are not warmongers.**

 **Stu & Bonnie Hopps: Despite what the majority of the Prey population think and view the humans, they greet them with open arms, the entire Hopps family don't mind them since the humans have done so much good for the Zootopians, such as providing protection, and giving aid in times of needs, despite this they are strongly against the brutal actions of the CFM and wish for them to be more humane & forgiving.**

 **Chief Bogo: Doesn't like them, he views them as too brutal, too advance, he hates how the human military are now present in the all of Zootpoia, while he's grateful that the CF protected Zootopia from the Poachers & Hunters during the Pangaea War , he can't shake the feeling of his disdain towards the human military, he doesn't mind regular humans, or human civilians living in Zootopia, he's in fact okay with humans, it's just the Commonwealth Federation Military he doesn't trust.**

 **Nick Wilde: He doesn't like them, he sees them as a warmongering species, which explains why he doesn't trust Richardson, and given the fact he's a solider, it just makes him less likely to trust him. Which also adds a lot of conflicts between the 2 characters, which causes Judy to stop them from tearing each other to shreds.**

 **Honey: She loves the humans she admires their military power, she likes the training and the various weapons they have. Unlike Nick who has this racism towards humans, she greatly respect them and also thanks them for keeping the Zootopians safe.**

 **Finnick: He doesn't Care although he is a bit intimidated by the human soldiers as he's full aware on how they treat criminals, but to him a human is just another Sucker when it comes to scamming them.**

 **Swinton: She's a bit mix, she's okay with human citizens living all over Zootopia, but at the same time, she absolutely hates the human military as they are now taking authority from the ZPD, and acting as judge, jury, and executioner. She has argued with Lionheart that having human soldiers in Zootopia is a mistake.**

 **Mrs. Otterton: She is grateful with humans, as they put more effort in finding the 14 missing mammals, and she's thankful for Richardson who offer his help with hesitation.**

 **The ZPD: A large 90% of them hate the fact that the CFM will be patrolling the streets being armed to the teeth, and how they rather kill criminals then letting them have a trail, they urge the Zootopian Council to do something about it, which explains when Richardson arrives at the ZPD he is greeted with venomous stares and hateful reaction, they don't mind the humans, to them they are like any other animal that needs protection, and some of the ZPD officers are married to humans or have adopted human children (Fangmeyer, Wolford to name a few)**

 **Gazelle: She really doesn't mind the humans, she has quite a few humans fans that love her music, she's grateful for the CF and the CFM for defending Zootopia. While she doesn't mind the humans she's not blind, she doesn't fully agree on the use of torture and of their ruthlessness on criminals. But in the end, she really doesn't mind them, plus she supports the idea of animal/human relationships.**

 **Mayor Lionheart: He's thankful that the Zootopians can live in peace alongside the Humans, he has a good friendship with the human president, he believes that humans are a valuable ally to have due to their strong military power. but he doesn't agree with how the CFM deals with criminals in Zootopia, and he doesn't like the idea of the humans always advancing in making more weapons of war.**

 **Dawn Bellwether: She has suspicious over the humans, she thinks that their just here so they can take Zootopia by force, also since the Nighthowler serum has no effect on humans, this just makes her more warry of the humans, since she knows what the human military does to criminals.**

 **Johnny: He actually likes the humans as Gorillas and Humans have a very strong friendship, and a lot of gorillas are in the CF Military.**

 **Buster Moon: Him, alongside other kolas are neutral on humans, he doesn't really care about the humans, plus he has human employees in his theater**

 **Ash: Ash is one of the few percentage of porcupines who view humans in a positive look, after her Boyfriend cheated on her, her new love interest is a human much to the negative looks from other pourcpines.**

 **Mike: Too him, a human is another sucker; just like Finnick, he doesn't care about humans.**

 **Rosita: Like Ash, she's part of a small percentage of pigs who don't hate humans, in fact she's thankful for having the humans be their defenders as she saw how brutal the Pangean War was on the news.**

 **Meena: She too shy to even care about humans, while she might be scared of them due to their brutal nature, she tries to avoid them.**

 **Eddie: While sheep may not have the best views on humans, he on the other hand see humans as friends since he has a lot of human friends in Zootopia.**

 **Humans (from the CF) views on Zootopia and the Zootopians: They see them as people, they see them as a great trade partners,while some animals view them as a warmongering species, they are the complete opposite, they only advance their military might and technology to protect their home and it's ally (zootopia)**

 **Humans from Human Republic views on the Zootopians: they see them as lesser beings, they belive they should be enslaved and server them, they think their superior then the CF and the Zootopians, (just like how the nazis view Jews, gypsies, disable people, homosexual, yeah they are very evil)**

 **The animals views on the humans: 60% of the animals population have a positive outlook on the humans, they see them as allies, protectors, and saviors of dark times, predators have a great liking to the humans, while a large 40% of the animals (majority are prey) see them as warmongers, conquerors, and dangerous, more dangerous then predators.**

 **The satstics of which species of animals have a positive outlook and a negative outlook.**

 **Mammals: 55 % have a positive outlook, 45% have a negative outlook**

 **Reptiles: 76% have a positive outlook, 34% have a negative outlook**

 **Amphibians: 60% have a positive outlook, 40% have a negative outlook**

 **Birds: 65% have a positive outlook, 35% have a negative outlook**

 **Now the Prey and predator ratio**  
 **80% of the predator population have a positive outlook on the humans while 20% (which Nick is part of that 20%) have a negative outlook on the humans.**

 **50% of the Prey population have a positive outlook on the humans (the Prey animals that have a strong liking to humans are rabbits, deers, gazelles, elks, yaks, Sloths, Buffalos, Rhinos, Kangaroos, and Elephants) while the other 50% have a negative outlook on the humans (The Prey animals that dislike, distrust, and even downright hate the humans are Pigs, Sheeps, Goats, Mice, and Horses)**

 **The animals that have a strong negative outlook on the humans, will go so far as to express racism towards them, call them killers, butchers, violent human and the such.**

* * *

 _ **If you guys have any questions be sure to ask them, I'm always open for constructive criticism and concerns**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now these are the changes that Zootopia had when the war ended and how the Commonwealth Military had a strong presence in all districts, also a description of sorts, and how many soldiers there are in Zootopia, and different style of them.**_

* * *

 _ **Districts** : Zoootpia has 12 or 13 districts, we all know the ones we know; Meadowlands, Bunnyburrow, Rainforest, Tundra, Sahara, Outback, and Canal, just those 7 but also made 5 more to make up for the last; Woodlands District, Savanna District, Marshlands, Grassland, Taiga, and Prairie district, and each district has a different type of soldiers that patrol and guard said district._

 _ **Zoootpia after the War** : When the Pangean War ended, the CF government and the Zootpian Government sighed a defense treaty and this allowed the CFM to build military bases in all 13 districts, and now Human soldiers patrol alongside the ZPD, this has caused mix reactions with the animals, some feel safer and better protected with armed soliders guarding the streets but as the years go by, the CFM station in Zootopia have been now using Humvees armed with M2 Brownings, APCs, MRAPs, Patrol Boats and Helicopters, all while tensions with ZPD has been growing, they feel like the CFM are now stealing the jobs of the Cops, and since cops of the ZPD refuse to use firearms and rather use their Tranq Darts and rifles and their taser rifles this makes matter worse, when the soliders use customized Military grade firepower ranging from Assault Rifles to High-Caliber sniper rifles, and even LMGs. The plus side of this is that crime in Zootopia is low, super low as the CFM brutally and swiftly deal with crime, yeah the ZPD don't actually agree with use of deadly force, while the CFM are fair with low level criminals (Drug addicts, Users, Vandalizes, non-violent thieves, and other non-violent crimes and will hand them to the ZPD or send them to rehab centers that resemble villages with luxuries, and non-armed guards,(think like the prisons of Norway), where they help these criminals change their lives for the better, but when it comes major crimes such as rape, child crimes, domestic abuse, murder, and other major crimes, they are brutal, the CFM will use torture and will treat these criminals with brutality, they are either sent to prison camps where they never leave, or executed._

 _ **Facts of the soldiers in Zootopia** : 95% of the soldiers station in the Continent of Zootopia are veterans of the Pangean War, so they take protecting Zootopia very serious, a lot of them are battle harden and will do whatever it takes to protect Zootopia and the animals and humans living there, they operate swiftly and 9.5 out of 10 are the first on the scene much to the annoyance of the ZPD, they guard every location, and Judy will find soldiers everywhere, in Transit stations, hospitals, schools, Malls, etc. _

_**Type of Soldiers** : each district has its own type of soldiers and I will list them._

 _ **Zootopia City Center** : Soldiers that resembles the GIGN and FBI HRT, they are tasked in patrolling the capital and to protect and serve the animals and humans living their, they use black SUVs, Trucks and Military vehicles when patrolling, they look exactly like the Gign and FBI HRT (Google them and you'll see how they look)_

 _ **TundraTown and Taiga District** : The Soldiers there resemble those of the Speznatz and Russian Airborn Troops, these guys are more combat experience and trained in Speedy take downs when dealing with crime in those 2 districts, they are masters when in comes to the cold and snowy lands, they look exactly like the Russian Special forces (majority of the time have their faces covered while on duty)_

 _ **Rainforest District and Marshlands** : The Soldiers station in the tropical and swampy areas resemble the Marines MARSOC and Green Berets, trained in jungle warfare, they are extremely deadly when fighting them in their grounds, fighting them in the jungle is just plain suicidal, they are the reason why the Rainforest District is consider the most secure and safest place in Zootopia, the reptiles and amphibians living their are more grateful than the mammals; especially the turtles, they look like the MARSOC but In jungle and swamp cameo._

 _ **Woodlands, Meadowlands, Grassland, and Bunnyburrow** : Soldiers there resemble those of the Army Rangers, Polish JW GROM, and GSG9, soldiers here outnumber the ZPD 100 to 1 (soldiers outnumber the ZPD in general all over Zootopia but that area is more affected), Whenever a crime happens the animals call the base to dispatch a squad to the area, Bunnyburrow is very Pro-CFM as the rabbits and hares are comfortable with the soldiers watching over them, The sheep, Goats, Rams, and bovine in the Meadowlands are more scared than comfortable with the presence of soldiers, and a certain character is very careful since she knows what will happen to her, they resemble the Rangers and Delta Force operatives._

 _ **Sahara, Prairie, and Savannah** : Soldiers there resemble those of the SAS and _Shayetet 13, facing the scorching heat, they use Military vehicles a lot more than the other units so they can get there as quick as they can, these guys feel at home in the hot sun as most of these guys grew up hot weather, they resemble the SAS in desert cameo or wearing what the Ghost Recon units wear in Wildands.

 _ **Outback Island**_ : These guys resemble the Navy SEALs and Austrillian SASR, a lo of them are veterans of the Battle of The Outback, the Battle when the HR landed on Outback Island and a battle of Gallipoli occur, they also have some of CF Navy as they use patrol boats to patrol the waters of Zootopia, they resemble more like Navy Seals with a mixture of Desert and Tropical Rainforest Cameo.

 _ **Roles**_ : The Soldiers play big roles, such as crime fighting, hostage rescue, search and rescue, Counter Terroism, and keeping the peace on Zootopia. They also do sting operations such as To catch a Predator sting operations (there will be a show call To catch an Offender and there will be a Chris Hasen type character), drug stings, and the such, a lot of them are trained in first aid and have an advance knowledge in treating injuries, some human doctors and Military medics who are experts in treating animals are call Vets, these guys have an incredible knowledge of animal anatomy and know how to perform surgeries and medical care to the animals, the Soldiers will do some if these sting operations alongside the ZPD but tensions will be high, when it comes to the offender stings 9/10 the CFM are the ones arresting the suspects and the ZPD are aware on what the CFM do to the offenders, apart from police roles they will provide charitable roles such as giving out free cold water or lemonade to the animals in the hotter ecosystems or Hot Choclate and hot soup to the animals of the cold climate, or providing extra security for the Carrot Festival and other things that will make the animals trust them.

 _ **Bases and numbers**_ : There are 13 bases in all 13 districts of Zootopia, each base has 25,000 to 30,000 soldiers, so there's close to 400,00 soldiers in Zootopia and they outnumbered the ZPD badly, like the ZPD has only close to 500 officers, this will be explained more in the sequal to Two Worlds.

* * *

While the ZPD and the conservative side of Zootopia see them as occupiers or as war mongerers, they are the opposite, the CFM are there to make sure Zootopia stays safe from any threats forigien and domestic. Of course there going to be a bit of comedy such as a some of the animals (males in particular) be frightened and aroused when seeing a female soldier (picture Valkyire and Ash from Rainbow Six ), I mean come on if we saw a tall and strong woman in unfirom with tats and a toned body we will feel the same way.

* * *

 ** _Thats it for this chap of the Lore, up next will be the timeline and the events that play differently in Two Worlds and how they differ from the main timeline in the film. Feel free to ask questions or message me to give me feedback, I welcome any form of constructive criticism and concerns._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now** _ **this will explain the strength of the Commonwealth Federation and it's Military as well it's strong trade.**_

* * *

 **The Commonwealth and The Republic** : The CF is a nation on Pangea, it shares border with its primitive neighbor the Humanist Republic, ever since the CF has offer aid and form a strong friendship and trade with Animalia (Aka Zoootpia) tensions have been high between the 2 human nations, for a while a rocky peace kept the HR from doing anything crass but all that ended when they attack the CF.

 **CF** : The Commonwealth Fedartion has the best technology and food when it comes to their neighbor, Animalia, they have the best coffee, Fish market, and Oat fields in the super conitent, apart from that they have what Animalia lacks, a Military. This in turn makes the CF a great ally to have but a very dangerous one as well.

 **CFM** : The Commonwealth Fedartion Military is made up of 6 Branches; Commwealth Army, Commonwealth Marines, Commonwealth Navy, Commonwealth Air Force, Commonwealth Cost Guard, and later in the sequal a Space Force.

 **Number of Military Personal** : During The War 10 Million, Movie Timeline 14.5 Million, In the Sequal 20 Million Strong

 **Number of Tanks** : 1 Million

 **Number of Aircraft** : 700,00

 **Number of Artillery Systems** : 95,000

 **Number Aircraft Carriers:** 30

 **Total Number of Ships in the Navy** : 200

 **CFM Special Forces:** Like the real world, the CFM has their own Spec Ops

 **CFM Special Forces (Army):** Rangers, Nomads, Vikings

 **CFM Special Forces (Marines):** Spartans, Raiders

 **CFM Special Forces in General** : Alpha Force, Ghosts, Punishers, Red Berrate.

 **Soliders** : They are loyal to the CF and Animalia, the soldiers put loyalty, justice, and safety above everything else, they are also protectors to the core, they can't be bribe and they are incorruptible, both Men and Women and Animals in the CF Military will do whatever it takes to defend their ally and will back them up with anything, protecting the people and animals first, Destory the enemy second.

 **The Pangea War** : the once rocky peace was broken when the HR lauched a full scale Assualt towards the borders of the CF, but are meet with heavy defenses, the HR lost about 97% of their attacking Force, this resulted in a full blown war between the 2 human nations, a war for the fate of Animalia and the animals living their.

* * *

 **Trade** : The CF and Animalia maintain a strong trade, The Commonwealth gives them Coffee, Medcine that far outclass the animals, and The animals in turn give them food such as vegetables and fruits from their farms, some of their technology from their climate walls.

 **CFM and ZPD** : Ever since the war the CFM have personal patrolling the continent of Animalia, they are outskill, outgun, and outperform the ZPD as they lack proper weapons, tactics, training, and equipment that the CFM have, A ZPD officer (example Judy) have their uniform, radio, a tranq gun or taser, pepper spray, badge, and that's it, they have no body armor, no firearm, let me lay it out.

 _ZPD Officer_

 **Gear** : Police Radio, Walkie talkie, Badge, either a Tranq Gun or Taser gun, handcuffs, breathalyzers, Drug field test kits

 **Vehicles** : Squad cars, helicopters, Tuk-Tuk

 **Training** : Basic ZPD Training, basic Hand-to hand combat, vehicle training, crime solving, being able to withstand any eco-system

 _CFM Personal (Solider, Marine, Special Forces Operative)_

 **Equipment** : Various Military Grade and customized Firearms ranging from Assault Rifles to Sniper Rifles to LMGs, Bullet-Proof vests, various armor from bullet proof armor that covers from head to feet, juggernaut suits, Power armor, Helmets, Military grade equipment like Night Vison goggles, thermal vison goggles, radios that are connect to the CFM base and ZPD channels, ghilli suits, scent cover sprays, rubber bullets for their guns as well as live ammunition, various face gear like bandanas, balaclavas, ballistic masks of all kind, Ballistic Shields, recon drones, handcuffs, breathalyzers, Drug field test kits, and cameo uniforms for those in different eco-systems like Tundratown or Rainforest District.

 **Vehicles** : Military Vehicles like Humvees, MRAPs of all kind, APCs, Armor vehicles, IMVs of all kind, SOVs, Black SUVs, Pickup Trucks, Patrol Boats, Helicopters.

 **Training:** Basic and Advance Firearms training, Advance H2H Combat training, Recon training, Basic and Advance Vehicle training, Counter-Terrorism, Hostage Rescue, Biohazard training, BUDS like training, Raids, Breaching, Basic and Advance First Aid, Crime solving, Advance Melee Weapon (Knife, Machete, Tomahawk) training, Advance Military training.

* * *

 _ **Well that's all for now in this chapter of the lore, next up is the list of voice actors that you'll imagine when said character is speaking, as well as me answering questions or concerns that you guys ask, so fell free to ask them in the reviews or through PM**_

 _ **Another thing is well if anyone here is an artist with a deviantart account wether be Great Photoshop skills or great at drawing, I could really use a new Cover for the story and one for the Sequal that is in development, if anyone here wants to help me with that message me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is an update on the ZTW Archives, this time I'm listing the weapons, vehicles, and other military equipment that the 2 factions of the Pangea War use, Als on how brutal the Pangea War was, now let's get started**_

* * *

 _Humanist Republic_

 **Firearms**

 **Sidearms: Colt 1800S Models, Luger, C96, Nagant Model 1895, various WW1 Era and Civil War era sidearms**

 **Rifles: Lebel 1889, Springfield 1903, Ariska, Carcno Modello 1891, Winchester Lever Action Rifles, during the last days of the war they will result to using muskets due to their weapon factories being destroyed.**

 **Shotguns: Winchester 1897, Browning Automatic.**

 **Machine Guns: Browning 1917, MG08, Hotchkiss, Maxim 1910, BAR, Lewis Gun, Browning 1919, Gatling Model 1861, Vickers**

 **SMGs: Beretta Model 1918, MP18, M1 Thompson, M3, PPSH 41, MP40**

 **Anti-Tank Weapons: M1 Bazooka, Mauser Model 1918 T-Gewehr, Panzerscherck.**

 **Mortars: Minenwerfer, Stokes Mortar.**

 **Artillery: WW1 Era howitzers, 1800s Cannons**

 **Armor: Austin-Putilov Armored Car, Bussing A5P, Lanchester Armored Car, Rolls-Royce Armored Car**

 **Tanks: ST. Chamond, FT-17, A7V, Tank Marks, Char 2c, Sherman, T-32, Panzer, Tiger, Mauss.**

 **Aircraft: WW1 Bi-Planes and Bombers, Airships**

 **Naval: WW1 Era Battleships, Row Boats for landings.**

 **Uniforms: HR soldiers wear uniforms that are a mix of WW1 Era British uniforms and WW2 Japanese uniforms**

 _Commonwealth Federation Military_

 **Firearms**

 **Sidearms: Beretta Px4 Storm, FN Five-Seven, H &K HK P30, MP-443, Springfield XD, Glocks, M45, Beretta M9, Kimber Custom, **

**Assault** **Rifles/Carbines: Beretta ARX-160, M4, FN SCAR, HK 416, HK G36C, HK XM8, TAR 21, AK-12, MEKT MPT, FN F2000, K11, and various other modern ARs and Carbines.**

 **Shotguns: M4 Super 90, FN SLP, Saiga-12, Kel-Tec KSG, AA-12, UTAS UTS-15**

 **Machine Guns: Browning M2, FN M3P, M240, MK 46 LWMG, MK 48 LWMG, HK MG4, MINIGUNS, RPK-16, NSV HMG, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4**

 **SMGS: Scorpion EVO 3, FN P90, MP7, UMP, PP-2000, PP-19, SIG MPX, VECTOR.**

 **Anti-Tank Weapons: CGM4, AT4, JAVELIN, and other various Missile guided systems.**

 **Sniper Rifles: AW50, AWM, BAHER-23, AR-50, Barrett M107, CheyTac, SRS-A1, HKG28, SVK, M110 SASS, M39 EMR, M21, MK 12 SPR**

 **Mortars: M6C, M120, M224, M252**

 **Grenades: F1, M67.**

 **Grenade Launchers: GL-06, GLX-160, XL79, MK 47 STRIKER AG, XM307, HK GMG, HK XM25, M320 GLM, GM-94, M32 MGL,**

 **Flamethrowers: M2-2, LPO-50**

 **Artillery: M777 UFH, M198, M119**

 **Armor: AMZ Dzik, AMZ Zubr, BAe Caiman, BMC Kirpi, Flyer-72 ALSV, HUMVEES, MXT-MV, IVECO LMV, KAMAZ Typhoon, M117 Guardian ASV, Panus 380X-1, ARTEC Boxer, BTR-90, Bumerang, Stryker, K21, M2 Bradley, PL-01, T-15, 2S35, 2S35-SV, AHS KRAB, L52, XM2001 Crusader, KAMAZ Tornado-G, M142**

 **Tanks: Challenger 2, M1 Abrams, T-90, K2, T-99**

 **AA Systems: P793, M167 Vulcan, ZPU-2, ZPU-4, Crotale SAM, EQ2050, Stryker MSL, K30, M45 Quadmount, Rapier ADMS, SA-22**

 **Aircraft: F-35, F-15, A-10, AC-130W, F-22, Typhoon, B-2, B-21, Lancer, and other Modern Planes**

 **Helicopters: UH-1Y Venom, HAL Rudra, KAI, Hind, Black Hawk, AH-1Z Viper, Apache, Z-10, RAH-66, HAVOC, T-129, V-22, V-280 Valor, Chinook, Pave Hawk**

 **UAV: CH-7, Drones, and other Unmanned Aircraft both Recon and Battle.**

 **Naval: CB90, F470 Zodiac, LCAC, PBL, RCB, SEA FIGHTER, Modern Nuclear Powered Aircraft Carriers and Submarines, Modern Battleships.**

 **Other: Nuclear Weapons, Chemical Gases, Napalm.**

 **Uniforms: a mix of Modern United States Military, British Military, and Russian Military Uniforms.**

* * *

 _ **The Pangean War**_

 **Years: 2 years of war**

 **Deaths: CFM suffer 2,000 Deaths, HR suffer over 7.4 Million Deaths, The HR suffer the most due to their men lacking proper training, poor leadership, lack of body armor, outdated weapons and equipment, and HR shoot their men for retreating while the CFM had Modern Equipment and Strong and Capable Leaders.**

 **Battles: A lot of the battles of the Pangean war can be describe as brutal, Like World War 1 Western Front and WW2 Pacific Theater Brutal only 50 times worse, A lot of trench warfare and urban warfare, one battle is a battle of Okinawa type battle where it is the bloodiest battle of the war, in truth the War itself is a shock to the animals of Zootopia as they never experience war and are taken back on how brutal and costly is, the Continent of Zootopia also suffer it's share of battles, The Battle of Outback Island is the only battle where HR soldiers landed on Animal Soil, the battle took 2 long weeks as the Battalion of CFM Marines and a Garrison of Soldiers hold the line, a few of the animals toke arms with whatever they can to drive out or push back the HR invaders, HR Dreadnoughts fire their cannons at the island inflicting damage to the landscape and cities, another battle was the bombing of Bunnyburrow as Old Bi-Planes and Bombers as well some airships bomb the farmlands and towns of Bunnyburrow but their push back by CFM AA Guns, and attack Helicopters, those 2 are the only battles fought on Zootopia.**

 **Aftermath: The war toke a toll on both sides, the endless waves of HR who feel to machine gun and artillery fire, many HR soldiers suffer from shell-shock due to the amount of deaths they saw, the same can't be said for the CFM, many came back with cybernetic limbs or legs and a lot suffer from PTSD from the scars they got from the war, animal soldiers who serve in the Commonwealth Military had higher chances of suffering from PTSD then their human allies as they never experience war.**


End file.
